


stuck

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Fictober, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, college party, johnten if you squint, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: yukhei is stressed about finals and tries to unwind at a party. what he doesnt expect, is to find mark and donghyuck on johnnys couch, cuddling and completely stoned





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is p shitty so im sorry lol

It was an usual friday night. A bunch of tired college students gathered in Johnnys and Tens house, just to unwind and do some shitty things they will probably not remember the next day. Some shitty edm music was blasting from the speakers and most of the people were already drunk, even though the part had started 30 minutes ago.

The kitchen smelled of cheap alcohol and sweat. It was disgusting, but Yukhei was pretty used to the smell already. A bunch of red cups were laying in the sinks and on the ground. Everything was messy. He wanted to go home, but he knew it would all change after a drink.

Johnny noticed the sad Yukhei, who was playing with his empty cup, which was never even filled in the first place.

“You okay, kiddo?” Johnny took a bottle of vodka and some juice, mixing them together in a cup, since he knew Yukhei didn't like strong alcohol that much.

“I don’t know. Finals are coming up and I'm stressed and sad. Also i haven’t talked to Mark and Hyuckie in a few days. Hyung, I miss them” he whined the last part. Johnny offered him the drink and he gulped it down in the first go. 

“Slow down holy shit” Johnny took the cup from the younger boy, looking at him with eyes full of concern. He filled the cup again, this time with less juice. Yukhei looked like he needed something stronger.

“I forgot to tell you. Mark and Hyuck are here. They’re cuddling on the couch.” Johnny pointed at the living room, giving the youngers shoulder a slight squeeze and handing him the filled cup.

Yukhei walked towards the younger boys. Holding the cup steadily in his hand. He sat next to them and he realized how fucked up Donghyuck was.

“Xuxiiiii” he slurred out, grabbing the older by his neck, resulting in Yukhei falling on top of them. Mark giggled as they tried to sit up. Donghyuck cupped Yukheis face in his hands, squeezing the cheeks together slightly. He pressed a kiss on Yukheis forehead and poked his tongue out, trying his best not to start laughing.

Yukheis gaze fell on Mark. At first Yukhei though they were both drunk, but as he looked at their eyes, which were unbelievably red, he realized the younger boys were high.

“You really got stoned without me, huh” Yukhei sipped on his drink, looking at the others, a playful smile on his lips. 

“We didn't want to bother you”

The last time they met, Yukhei was not in the best mood. He was incredibly angry at everything, which had scared Mark and Donghyuck. He had snapped at them for wasting their time and they hadn’t talked since

“I'm sorry, I swear I didn’t mean it. I'm so strong stressed out over the finals and I'm just not in the best state mentally.” 

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the older, kissing his shoulder lightly. He had whispered something along the lines of ‘it's okay, we all have moments like these’, yet Yukhei couldn’t help but feel bad.

They was a cuddled on the sofa for a bit a longer, sipping on their drinks and playing with eachothers hands. 

Mark was behind him, rubbing circles on Yukheis back, while donghyuck was cuddling up to Yukheis chest. Yukhei could feel Donghyucks stare on him. It was different from the usual Hyuck. His eyes were full of love and appreciation. The younger leaned in and closed his eyes, waiting for Yukhei to brush his lips against his. 

Yukhei lifted Hyucks chin up a bit, so their lips would be on the same level. When he pressed his lips on Donghyucks, he felt as if the time had stopped. He felt tingles in his stomach and all he could think about was him. 

Donghyuck pulled away slowly, looking at the older, who was completely blown away. The kiss felt too short and Yukhei wanted, no, needed more. He noticed that Mark was now resting his head in the crook of Yukheis neck. He turned around to face Mark, whose lips were looking as soft as ever and eyes filled with lust. 

Mark leaned in, kissing Yukhei softly. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate and Yukhei couldn’t help but feel tingles all over his body. It was weird that Yukhei experienced the same thing with both of them at the same time, but he also didn’t mind it. He liked them both, and he was sure the other two knew how he felt, considering the fact that he was the one who showed the most affection to them out of all three.

As the boys were kissing, Donghyuck hugged Yukhei from the back, pressing gentle kisses down his nape. Mark and Yukhei pulled away from each other, the younger smiling softly. 

“Lets go to Johnnys room,” Donghyuck whispered into Yukheis ear, still back hugging him, leaning his head on the olders shoulder.

“ ‘Wanna cuddle” Hyuck slurred, tightening his arms around the older. They stood up, grabbing their drinks and walked towards the bedroom, the younger boys hugging Yukhei from the sides, in order not to fall. 

Yukhei gulped down his drink and laid down, the younger boys following him. Mark and Donghyuck clinged to Yukhei, making it impossible for him to move. He didn't mind it though. If his suffering meant their happiness, he would suffer forever. 

“Xuxiii” Yukhei heard Mark whine, he turned his head to face him and gave him a light peck on his forehead.

“What is it, Minhyungie?” 

“Uhh...” Mark started playing with Yukheis shirt, and bit his lip “the thing is… Hyuckieandireallylikeyoubutwedontknowifyoufeelthesameandnowwedontknowwhattodo”

Yukhei didn't understand anything. “Say it again but slower this time, please”

“You’re our boyfriend now.” Donghyuck explained, bluntly “there’s no backing out now i have the screenshots of you ranting about us that Johnny dropped in the groupchat.” he cuddled up closer to him and Mark kissed the olders shoulder.

“I guess i'm stuck with you guys now”

“It's as horrifying to us as it is for you.”


End file.
